Jiro's Adventures in Wonderland
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro falls down the rabbit hole one night and what he sees in Wonderland will cause him to rethink a few things about his life.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole He Goes

**Author's Note**: I had been Wondering why no one had done a fanfic cross over between Alice in Wonderland and Black Blood Brothers. I decided to write this, but unlike any one who would think of this I chose Jiro to fufil the role as Alice. Simply because using Alice from Black Blood Brothers would just be lazy. - Bff #3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland. If I did then Black Blood Brothers would have an OVA for it with Alice in Wonderland

* * *

><p>Clouds lazily scudded across the night sky, occasionaly blocking the light of the full moon that shone a pale light down on the Special Zone. Walking through the quiet night was Jiro Mochizuki, his long raven hair was gently being blown by the caressing breeze that carried the scent of sakura blossoms through the slumbering city. "What a night," Jiro sighed as he took of his red hat. Between learning that Mimiko had a younger brother and that he and Kotaro had a sister, Jiro felt completely overwhelmed by the possible changes that would come with this information. He shook his head clear of thoughts as he walked into the park located in the center of the city where the Old Yard and the New Yard met. Jiro strolled by the sakura trees, when he suddenly noticed white rabbit ears poking out from behind one of the sakura trees. "Why on Earth is there a rabbit out at this time of night, I didn't think there were any rabbits in the Special Zone." Jiro stepped closer to investigate the mysterious rabbit when suddenly a second pair of rabbit ears appeared from behind the opposite side of the tree. Just when Jiro was close enough to peer behind the tree he stepped on a twig, the resounding snap caused the pair of bunnies to abscond into the thicket of trees behind them. "Chotto matte!" Jiro called as he began chasing after the mysterious rabbits.<p>

* * *

><p>Jiro noticed the sakura trees became thicker and thicker to the point where he felt as though he was in the forest surrounding the Sanctuary. Jiro kept running, he had lost the rabbits moments ago, but his preditory instincts caused him to continue chasing the rabbits as though they were his prey. Jiro skidded to a stop, resting next to a very old tree. It's bark was pure black, it's branches were pointed and bared no flowers even though it was clearly spring. Jiro noticed a hole at the base of the tree, it was rather large and showed the tree's long, thick roots, and Jiro noticed a faint glow comming from the pit of the hole. Jiro carefuly scaled the opening of the hole and had to crouch in order to enter the low hole. Jiro lost his footing after a few steps, cut his left cheek on one of the stray roots and plummeted down the dark abyss, unaware of the adventure that would unfold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know it's short, please forgive me for that, but I chose to make it short so I could do each portion of the story in the order the original Alice in Wonderland went. Well, as closely as I could. Please note that chotto matte means wait. Forgive me if I misspelled anything, and please tell me if I do.


	2. Shrinking and Women's Clothing

**Author's Note**:Hi my dear readers. I hope you enjoy the fun that Jiro will have in Wonderland. If you have any suggestions on what should happen to Jiro don't hesitate to ask it through reviews. - Bff#3.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland. If I did then Black Blood Brothers would have an OVA for it with Alice in Wonderland

* * *

><p>Jiro fell through the the hole quickly at first, clenching his eyes shut hoping that he would wake up and that it was all a bad dream. Jiro's eyes then flew open. 'Why didn't I think of that before it all must be a dream. If I pinch myself, then I'll wake up in my coffin as though nothing happened,' Jiro thought as he brought his arm out to pinch himself. When he did Jiro realised that he clearly wasn't dreaming, and that he really was falling through the air at a rate that would most definately kill him. That's when Jiro's coat acted like a parachute, and he was gently floating through the air. He looked at all of the maps and books that floated through the air along with him, deciding that his fall would take a while took of the books and decided to read it. He encountered a problem when the words were clearly in some ancient language that looked as though it belonged in a spell book. He sighed and placed it on a near by floating bed.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jiro noticed how close the floor of the hole was and was very glad. He was tired of feeling like a plastic bag in the wind and nearly cheered as he landed on the checkerboard print floor. Jiro looked around the room, noting the various pictures of children on the walls, and noticed a flash of white in his perepheral vision. He turned and ran down the long corridor and stopped when he reached a large blue door that was clearly a foot taller than Jiro. He opened it to find a slightly smaller pastel green door behind it, and behind each door was a slightly smaller door. After Jiro opened the last door he found that it was roughly half of his height, meaning to go through it Jiro had to crawl to see what was on the other side of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Jiro looked around the room, it was painted with dark pink and light pink stripes running horizontally on the walls, the floor was a pink checker board, there was a pastel purple grandfather clock on the wall to his left, a pastel blue bed was to the right of the grandfatherclock, there were three crimson chairs to the left of the grandfather clock. On the wall behind Jiro there was a jug thats color resembled a mixture between bronze and yellow, in the other corner was a small cuboard with a red book on top of it. On the wall to the right of him was a fireplace with three burners to the side of it and many pots that were neatly stacked on the ledge of the fireplace. On the wall in front of him was a tiny door that was about a foot tall and clearly Jiro ,due to his broad Shoulders, couldn't fit through the tiny door. There also a potted white lily that was so simply potted it looked very elegant. A few steps away from him was a glass top table that looked as though it longed for something to hold. Jiro then noticed two very small children about each half a foot high with white rabbit ears. He was about to call to them, but they easily passed through the door and left Jiro to feel confused as to how they became so small. A twinkle out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and on the table he found that there was a small key about the length of his middle finger and a bottle that contained some sort of liquid. A tag was on the bottle which said, 'Drink Me'. Jiro wasn't an idiot so he knew not to try it, for even if he's a black blood poison would still give him a very bad stomach ache. Jiro uncorked it, sniffed it carefully, and deemed it safe for consumption. He drank a few drops of it, and though he enjoyed the flavor of it he decided that if it was something dangerous he wouldn't have a lot of it in his system. He suddenly felt a pain surge through his system, it was so intense he didn't notice his body becoming smaller and smaller, and when he opened his eyes he noticed that his clothes were now far to large for him to wear. "Great, now what am I supposed to wear?" Jiro thought aloud. He crawled out from his pile of clothes and noticed red fabric from behind the table leg closest to him. He ran towards it and his face became deadpan as he now knew what it was. Hanging from a little hanger that hung from a nail was a red jacket, a black blouse, and a red miniskirt. Jiro shuddered when he noticed the miniskirt. On the floor below the outfit was a large red bow with a brass buckle in the middle of it, a pair of black knee socks, and a pair of black high-heeled boots. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this thing! I would rather freeze to death than wear that disgrace to masculinity everywhere!" Jiro complained but as he turned he found the outfit was already on him, it even had accessories that matched the ones he normally wore. "I swear upon my mother's grave that I will personally find whoever did this to me, kill them, and ensure that their soul will be condemned to hell for the rest of eternity," Jiro said darkly before trying to walk towards the door. He tripped easily in his heels, got up and tried to take off the rediculous shoes, but Jiro couldn't take them off. He tried pulling harder, nothing. He tried unlacing them and then pulling as hard as he could, still nothing. Jiro then decided if he couldn't pull them off that he would simply cut them off. A devilish grin grew on Jiro's face at the thought of not having to wear those poor excuses for shoes anymore. He turned, but he was met with his word. This time something was different, instead of being small enough for him to carry it was much larger than him. He tried to pick it up, he thought that because he was a black blood such a task would be easy no matter how tiny he became, but found that it was very heavy. So heavy that Jiro couldn't lift it off the ground. THen Jiro gave up, he sat on the floor and did the only thing he hasn't done in so many years. He cried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Poor Jiro, shrunken and in women's clothing in the same chapter. Don't worry his outfits will change throughout the story. If you have any suggestions for outfits feel free to tell me in the reviews.-Bff#3.


	3. Growing, Cakes, and Doors Oh My

**Author's Note**:Hi my dear readers. This is an extra special present for any holiday occuring in April either now, earlier, or later in the month. Hope you all enjoy it.-Bff#3. P.S. If it's not to much trouble check out my other stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland. If I did then Black Blood Brothers would have an OVA for it with Alice in Wonderland

* * *

><p>Jiro was crying. A fact he wished wasn't true, but the poor black blood knew no matter how many perspectives he put it in or how many times he would try to fool himself didn't change the fact that salty tears fell from his now blood-shot gray eyes. His body shuddered with every inhale, his breathing was erratic, and no matter how hard he scrubbed his eyes angrily the tears wouldn't stop flowing. It was as though years of pent up frustration and sadness suddenly boiled over and it left him wishing he didn't feel emotions at all. He stood shakily, his entire body shook from both the sudden shift in temperature and that he was still crying.<p>

"No, I-I refuse to believe I'm crying. O-only a child or a woman cries. E-even if everyone says I-I'm a child I'm not. I'm a-an adult whether th-they like it or not," Jiro said shakily as he rested aginst his giant sword. He looked up the glass top table to see a golden key resting on it. He tried jumping to reach it, but alas he was now too short to reach even the edge of the table. He looked around and thought that the chair was still there and he was just the right size to climb up it.

"I'll be to the top in no time. Nothing could possibly go wrong," Jiro declared as he raced over to the chair. He then realized something, the chair had disappeared when he shrunk. He face-palmed and then screamed in frustration. He was about ready to smash the table shen he noticed a plate of cakes in the corner by the lily.

'No way, I'll probably wind up getting smaller or becoming a girl or some other sort of misfortune if I eat even a tiny bite of one of those cakes, but then again I might wind up becoming tall enough to reach that key or in the very least outgrow these stupid clothes,' Jiro thought. He was against it until he heard his stomach growl.

'Why am I hungry now? First I'm happy, then sad, and now hungry. Just great either I'm going insane or I'm somehow pregnant. Either way I'm dead.' Jiro then sighed and gave into his stomach's angry protests. He quickly crossed the room so he could stop the growling noises. He already had a headache from crying so the extra noise only irritated him further. He looked at the cakes suspiciously, each one was no larger than his hand and all had 'Eat Me' frosted on them, but each had a different color to them.

'I have to pick carefully otherwise I might end up shrinking out of existance or becoming a snack for some hungry cat.' Jiro scrutenized over each cake dividing the plate in two. One side for cakes he wouldn't want to eat and ones that he would want to eat. He sighed for he knew this would take a while.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes Jiro gave up and grabbed a red cake from the pile and cautiously took a bite out of it. He gasped when he realized he became a bit shorter. He put that one aside and took a pink one. He took a smaller bite out of it. He looked very angry for his skirt became shorter and tighter on his legs, but mostly his hips, his shirt became a girly tank top that revealed his midrift, his jacket completely disappeared, his boots became black stiletos, and his socks became tights that would look much better on a girl.<p>

'Note to self, never ever eat a pink cake again.' He almost gave up until he noticed a cake he hadn't seen earlier. It was white with red frosting and black writing. He examined it and took an even smaller bite out of it. It tasted much sweeter than the other two and was much moister too. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them to find he could easily touch the ceiling. He growled in anger when he realized his clothes changed again. They became a long dress that serving wenches would wear back when Zelman was still a child and a red blood.

'Once I get out of here I'm so getting therapy to see if any of this means anything.' Jiro sat on his legs and admired the new view of the room. Everything looked so much smaller now. He noticed a golden twinkle on the table and remembered that the only reason he wanted to eat the cakes in the first place was to grow large enough to get the key and his sword. He took up his sword in his fingers and it looked like a mere twig now compared to his new height, and he couldn't grab the key for now it was too small for him to see. He felt tears well up in his eyes again but quickly calmed down to avoid flooding the room with his tears, for he didn't know if his own tears would hurt him or not if they touched his skin. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly as he tucked some of his hair behind his right ear.

"What am I going to do? I can't go through either one of the doors. Even if I could go home I'm much too big to go home. I might wind up hurting someone or destroying the city. I could never show my face again," Jiro thought aloud as his willpower gave in and tears fell from his gray eyes like rivers. He felt his tears form a pool around him and decided to stop crying to avoid literally drowning in his misery. He looked around him and nearly fainted from the sheer size of the pool around him. He then spotted the red cake on a plate floating by him. He plucked it up the dish and stared at the little cake. It was so tiny now that the only way to eat it was to pop the entire thing into his mouth.

'If I eat the entire thing I might shrink out of existance, but then again its so small it might not work on me now,' Jiro thought as he marvelled at how it was barely the size of the tip of his pinkie finger.

'Might as well see what happens. Mimiko, Kotaro this might be my final moments. I wish I was there with you now so my goodbye could be heard by you two. Goodbye world, I may never see your beauty again,' Jiro thought as he threw the cake into his mouth and awaited the end of his existance. He noticed he was about an inch shorter than his normal height. He quickly grabbed the key and the bottle from the table. He sucked down a quarter of the liquid and dripped a few drops on his sword.

* * *

><p>"Great, just great. I'm even smaller than before and I'm stuck in these stupid clothes!" Jiro shouted as he became the size of a mouse. His clothes became those of a maid, but his apron was red and the bow was still on the side of his head.<p>

'What did I do to deserve this punishment? Is it because I was much taller than most people? Or is it because I'm the kin-killer? Either way it's not my fault. My hormones are imbalanced so I grew much more than other kids my age did and I was forced to be the kin-killer because of Cassa,' Jiro thought as he tucked his sword into the ribbon that held his apron in place. He lifted the key that was about three inches taller than him over his head and charged at the door like a man with a battering ram. It fit in the key hole perfectly and Jiro struggled to turn it. When it wouldn't budge Jiro unsheathed his sword and cut the door in half.

"That's what you get for causing me so much trouble you poor excuse for a door," Jiro said confidently. He noticed a blinding light envelop the room and didn't expect to see that on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Who else can imagine Jiro just cutting down a door like that. The door wasn't talking in the original story so I decided not to make the door talk. Besides it wouldn't matter if the door talked or not its now ready to be turned into firewood. Don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing in writing this.


	4. Through the Door

**Author's Note**:Hi my dear readers. I hope you all enjoy this little installment, but this actually is like an omake chapter. This means the plot won't advance and this was written to take a break from the plot for a bit. Enjoy, I know I did.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Jiro stepped blindly into the warm light, the heat and comfort of it sent chills down Jiro's spine. He had to close his eyes to avoid going blind as he walked through the seemingly endless tunnel of a door.<p>

'How much farther must I travel before I can go home?' Jiro thought as he finally exited the cavern-like door. His gray eyes fluttered open and he did not like at all what he saw. Before him was yet another plate of cakes like in the previous room and behind them was a large brick wall.

'Could my day get any worse?' Jiro thought as he stepped towards the wall. Suddenly behind him came another wall, then one to his right and lastly one to his left. That left only the space above him open. Jiro could just scream, and he sighed angrily as he walked towards the accursed pastries. He took up a lavender colored one and took a large bite out of it. He didn't care anymore, the only thing he really wanted was clothes that actually were meant for his gender. In a puff of smoke Jiro didn't notice the drastic change he had underwent. When the haze cleared a large mirror appeared in front of Jiro. He scowled angrily at his reflection. His hair was much longer than before, so long it reached his waist. His eyes were much softer looking, his lips were much fuller, his hips were alot wider than before, his butt was no longer flat, his waist became wuch more slender as did his shoulders, his legs were much curvier looking, his feet weren't feeling trapped in his heels, and his chest became alot larger. He wrapped his delicate arms underneath his enormous chest to feel the weight in his arms.

'Amazing, I never knew how heavy a woman's chest could be,' Jiro mused as he admired his new reflection. He had to admit he made a rather beautiful woman. He no longer felt odd in his new clothes and wondered how long his transformation would last. He walked up to the wall and measured himself against it. He figured that he normally would be up to the third brick from the top and know he was up to about the middle of the wall. Clearly jumping the wall was out of the question and he didn't really want to dig his way out and he had no clue how soft the earth beneath him was. He touched the wall and the bricks he touched fell out to create a door for himself. He walked through it and turned to see the entire wall collapse.

'Don't the people know to put mortar on while laying bricks to build a wall,' Jiro thought as he sat to rest on the soft grass of a nearby hill. He took the heels off and rubbed his aching feet to stop the buring pain that shot up his legs whenever he took a step. He laid back and stared at the fluffy black clouds scudding across the sky and ran quickly into a cavern in the side of the hill. Jiro crawled further down the cave and noticed a pool of strange liquid before him that had many different colors in it and the colors remained separate in many sections. Jiro took a stick and swirled it around in the middle of the pool and still the colors remained separate. He felt thirsty and cupped his hand to draw up some liquid in the strawberry colored section. He drank it in one gulp and quickly regretted it. He felt as though his blood was replaced with fire as he felt his body change. A long black tail sprouted from his back and a pair of black cat ears grew from the top of his head. He felt very cold and curled up into a little ball to conserve his heat.

"Nya what happened to me nya?" Jiro asked aloud before he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at his hand and was shocked to see that his fingers were curled in and resembled a cat's paw. Jiro looked at the pool of liquid and lapped up a bit of orange liquid. When he did he returned back to his normal self, but was about three inches tall.

"I can't win can I?" Jiro asked aloud before shivering when the cold air blew through the cave. He grabbed the tank top and wrapped himself up in it. 'If only I were home again, then maybe things'll make sense,' Jiro thought before falling asleep in the dark cave, unaware of the shadowy figures watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It took a while to write. I'm not giving up on this fic, just I need to get some inspiration. Don't be afraid to give me some ideas. They just might be used.-Bff#3


	5. Flower Garden Discovery

**Author's Note**:Alright then, onward Jiro goes into the flowery path of talking flowers. The flowers represent how people see and think of Jiro when they first see and or meet him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Jiro awakened slowly and felt a warm breeze run over him. Jiro stood and measured himself compaired to the blades of grass that surrounded him.<p>

'Wait grass? I thought I was in a cave, I hate this place and I haven't met anyone yet,' Jiro thought bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jiro looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle and didn't even act remotely shocked to find he was in a dress, but this one was different. He wore a red dress with a black apron, in his hair was a red headband with the red bow from earlier in the center of it, and he wore red and black tights with black dress shoes that would be much cuter on a little girl rather than a fully grown man. He did a twirl and the dress' skirt fluttured around him and when he stopped he felt the skirt wrap around his legs for a moment before returning to its normal position.

'This place, it feels so familiar like I've read about a place like this before,' Jiro mused as he decided to walk down the path opposite of the puddle. He had no intention of figuring out if he could survive in water here. As he walked, the grass cleared to show a flower garden. It was the oddest garden Jiro had ever seen, many different kinds of flowers were in it from climates and seasons that normally wouldn't survive in a calm and sunny area such as this. Jiro walked to the beginning of the garden and suddenly felt a little nervous.

'What if I change again? What would I do if I became a normal sized little girl? What if after that happens I'm sent home? I could never show my face again!' Jiro thought. His palms became sweaty and he felt his legs tremble a bit. He felt the familiar prick of tears in his eyes, but he shook them away. Crying wouldn't solve anything right now. Jiro inhaled and exhaled for a few minutes to calm himself down, if he was going to change then so be it. He'd take it with a calm and serious attitude, the way he had been shown how to carry himself in the real world. Jiro stood up straight and confidently, he turned to face forward and he kept a neutral expression on his face. Jiro took one last look at the pathway behind him and walked forward. He felt a little better knowing that if he didn't worry about it nothing would happen to him. He passed by a few daisies and thought he heard something. He took a step back and heard whispering.

"Wow, such a tall man," one whispered.

"Where is he from? The land of giants?" Another laughed. Jiro felt his cheeks burn with a dark blush.

"Maybe his mother was an Amazon!" A third giggled before they all started laughing. Jiro shook away their words for a little bit and walked forward.

'I'm not that tall, ok maybe a little, but that's nothing compaired to Cain right? My parents were kind of tall, especially my mother. Yeah thats it, I take on alot from my mother so its only natural that I'd be tall,' Jiro reasoned. He felt a little less confident than before, but wouldn't let it show. He passed by some lillies and paused only a step away from them, perhaps they would be nicer to him.

"OMG like look at what he's wearing!" One said in an annoyingly girly voice.

"Like I know! Halloween was like six months ago!" Another responded. Jiro crossed his arms over his chest. He dressed that way for decades and nobody has commented on him that way before.

"I don't know he is kind of cute. For a clown!" A third laughed. They all laughed at him and made Jiro seethe with anger as he stomped off.

'No way! I like the way I dress, its not just my normal clothes its combat wear! Its not supposed to look like some fancy garb from Paris or New York City!' Jiro thought angrily, though deep down he was starting to question himself very critically.

* * *

><p>This barage of insults continued until he reached the roses. He hesitantly paused, Jiro wasn't sure if he could take another blow or not.<p>

"Such a handsome young man, I wonder if he is available," one said. Jiro felt a little warm inside, after more than one hundred insults you'd enjoy getting a complement as well.

"I agree, he looks like a proper young gentleman. Just the kind of man you rarely see now adays," another voice chimed in, though this one sounded slightly older than the other voice.

"He's tall too, just the kind of man needed around the house," a young voice said kindly. Jiro reluctantly left the kind roses and exited the garden. Jiro touched his cheeks and felt wetness on his fingers. For the first time he noticed that he was crying, but this time it was tears of joy.

'Maybe the roses are right, I do have redeeming qualities after all,' Jiro thought as he hiccupped. The tears still running down his face. He found a rock to sit on and sat down, he covered his face and resumed crying. He sensed a presence in front of him and found a young blonde girl and a young blonde boy in front of them, each with cat ears and a cat tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Next chappie's gonna be awesome, and this chapter is one of those character growth thingies that has Jiro's emotional strength get stronger. Review and you'll be an awesome person or pony like Raindow Dash.~Bff#3


	6. Cats, Children, and Crying oh my

**Author's Note**: Time to meet the blonde cats from the last chappie!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is the one we were looking for?" The girl asked the boy beside her, looking at Jiro curiously.<p>

"I'm not sure, but she seems like an outsider," the boy replied, staring at Jiro's figure. Jiro was pretty slender and not as wide as most men were and he had very delicate hands and had very long hair for a man, the dress adding to his feminine appearance.

"Why don't we take her to the record keeper of the area? He would be able to tell us if she is the one we need," the girl whispered before taking Jiro's hand. The boy took the other one and they touched their tails together. A bright flash momentarily blinded poor Jiro and once his vision returned he was in awe, he was standing before three mushrooms easily twice his current size. The far left one was blue, the far right one was red, and the middle one was purple. On top of the purple mushroom was a familiar young boy.

'R-Rinsuke!' Jiro thought, he stayed silent though because he didn't want to upset any of the children.

"Ariana, Demitri, have you brought the girl?" The Rinsuke look-a-like inquired.

"Yes we have Rai-sama," the girl replied, bowing before the purple-haired boy.

"I see, and you're positive she's the one," Rai questioned, staring at Jiro intensely. "She seems a little old to be our hero."

"I agree, but she's the one who has been sent here. The Usa-twins have never messed up before," the blonde boy replied, looking at Jiro before turning to Rai.

"Very well, give her to me so I can determine if she's the one we need," Rai said with a clap of his hands. Jiro walked up to Rai without wanting to, it was as though his feet had a life of their own. Jiro stopped before the child, staring up into his eyes. Rai laid down on his stomach, staring at Jiro. Jiro gulped, he wasn't sure what would happen if he wasn't the one they needed.

* * *

><p>After a minute of staring at Jiro, Rai brought Jiro to a private room. Jiro was ordered to sit down and be quiet while Rai did his examination.<p>

"You know, you're the tallest Alice we've ever had in Wonderland. A bit masculine, but you'll have to do," Rai sighed as he poked and proded Jiro at random points on his body. Jiro's breath hitched when Rai came close to his neck, making the young boy smirk. "Ah we have a sensitive Alice now don't we?" Rai chuckled as he ran his fingers over Jiro's neck, sending a shiver down Jiro's spine.

'Honestly, this brat's such a perverted annoyance. If he was older I would punch him into next week,' Jiro thought as a red blush covered his cheeks and made his ears a light pink color from both embarassment and anger.

"Mmm~ And lets see how cute our Alice looks underneath," Rai cooed before going under the skirt of Jiro's red dress. A few minutes of silence passed before Rai popped back up from underneath the red curtain.

"You're a man aren't you?" Rai asked, his eyes hidden from view by his purple bangs.

"What was your first clue?" Jiro replied sarcastically, not too pleased by having his privacy invaded. The look of sheer embarassment on his face made him very cute indeed.

"Oh boy, this is not good. We've never had a male Alice before," Rai sighed before pacing the width of the small room, Jiro simply stayed put for no matter how much he tried he couldn't move.

"Hey! Give me control over my body back now you brat!" Jiro snapped, getting Rai's attention.

"Oh no you don't. You will learn to respect your elders kid and until then you won't have any say in what happens to it," Rai shouted, walking towards Jiro as he had his little tirade.

"I'm not a kid!" Jiro spat, if he could cross his arms in fury he would have done so to add to his pissed off image.

"Now you are," Rai bit back before snapping his fingers. Jiro gasped as a blue smoke surrounded him, making him feel like he was being sent through a packaging plant. Once it faded it left Jiro at only five years old and his hair, which was as long as it was as an adult, was in cute pigtails.

"Change me back this instant!" Jiro shrieked, hiding his amazement at how this dress shrunk with him. In fact all of the components to Jiro's little outfit shrunk down to fit him, except for the bow which seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Sorry Ali-chan its time for you to go. Say hi to the hatter for me," Rai said, shoving Jiro out of the room before slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Jiro kept walking for what seemed to be hours, his feet aching and feeling extremely tired from all the excitement from today. He stumbled before tripping over his own feet and face-planting into the ground beneath him. He pushed himself up and sat there on the path, feeling tears fill his wide eyes. Before Jiro knew it he was crying into his hands, hiccupping on occasion.<p>

"Are you alright princess?" A calm voice asked the trembling Black Blood. Jiro looked up, seeing a young boy who resembled his dear teacher and friend Crow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay, more chibi Jiro! Will this Crow-look-alike steal Jiro's heart? Stay tuned to find out. Bff#3


End file.
